Flowers in Your Hair
by cbarreto
Summary: He placed a flower in her hair, and she watched him go. Bolin/OC one-shot (for now)


_**AN**: Tomorrow's the premier for LOK and you know what that means. I actually wrote this one-shot-esque story probably a year back, but never posted it on this site. I went ahead a dug it up, fixed it a little, and decided to post it. Depending on how wild I get into the new season, I may or may not decie to extend this one-shot into a working story. If you think so, let me know and your wish's are my command, readers. :) Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

**_Flowers in Your Hair_**

The fluorescent lights of Republic City flickered at every street corner. The night was young yet the city refused to sleep, glowing brighter than it ever did in the day. Only a few stores, those owned by humble storekeepers, turned off their lights and flipped over their 'closed' signs. Standing in front of a particular flower shop, a young girl peered at the extravagant display of roses, hibiscuses, and camellia arranged just behind the display glass. Her admiration for those fragile beauties urged her to press her palms to the window case. The display lights began to dim, and her eyes fell to her feet sullenly.

Her form then stiffened as someone jumped out of the shop door full of energy. Taken by the figures sudden appearance, she stepped away from the window and held onto her small hands. She was aware how rude she had been to place them there. However, the young man seemed to not have noticed as he was completely captivated by his purchase just before closing.

"Nice night out, huh?" he asked openly, noticing her presence. Taking a deep inhale of the bouquet he held, a sigh of content escaped into the evening air, "The kinda night that makes you wanna' take on the world."

The girl was hesitant to respond. She pondered whether he was directing the question to her, or just blabbering nonsense to himself. After a moment, her lips finally parted, "Oh, um, yes. It is."

Grinning he strutted over to her, motioning the flowers to her face. "Now, be honest with me, if you were crushing on me and I brought you these flowers, would you like them? C'mon, you know you wouldn't be able to deny me with these babies. "

The girl paused, taking his question into deep consideration before speaking, "Well," she began, taking a small sniff of them as she did, "They are quite pretty. But personally, if you were honestly trying to convey your feelings of love towards me, I would feel rather disappointed."

Her company scrunched his pudgy nose, while his lips pinched to the side in confusion, "Huh, really? Why's that? I thought these were perfect."

She simply shook her head, "These are clycamen, and their meaning stands for 'resignation' and 'good-bye'. While, red carnations for example, stand for 'my heart aches for you.' Even a daffodil would have been a good choice for your expression."

The young man's large emerald eyes blinked while he stared completely lost in her words. He then laughed, itching the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I'm not really good at this stuff. But, luckily, the person I'm giving these to probably doesn't know anything of what you just said."

The girl reciprocated with a giggle of her own, "That's good, then you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure she'll love them."

He then smiled warmly, "You know, you're pretty smart with all this flower business. If I ever need to get more flowers, I'll definitely call you. What's your name by the way?"

"Iris," she responded.

"Bolin," he grinned and extended his free hand. "Nice to meet yah"

Iris placed her delicate hand in his and shook it politely, "Likewise."

"So, Iris," he began, lowering the extravagant bouquet to view her. "Not to be nosy or anything like that, well maybe a little, but why were you standing outside this flower shop?"

"My father and mother used to own this shop," Iris answered dismally, taking a look into the dimmed shop. Her features withered at a forlorn memory mulling just behind her glossing eyes, "But that was a long time ago. Something's became complicated, and well…we no longer own it."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Shouldn't have asked," Bolin spoke a tone lower, rubbing the back of his neck tensely. After a moments pause, Bolin grinned and took a single clycamen from the bouquet and tucked it behind Iris's ear.

Although night had shadowed most of Iris's round face, a prominent pink bruised her cheeks. Brushing the flower he had placed in her hair with her fingertips she spoke with an air of shyness, "Bolin, why did you—"

"Thought it would look nice, and trust me, it does," he confessed, smiling proudly at his work.

Iris gulped, "What about the girl you're giving the bouquet to? Won't she notice?"

Boling chuckled at her concern, waving his free hand dismissively in the air, "Nah, hardly doubt it. So don't worry, I can't even tell myself and I'm the one who plucked it."

"If you say so," Iris sighed.

"I do say so, and sorry to spring this up but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you though, I'll see you around maybe?"

"Maybe," Iris smiled softly, lacing her hands behind her back. "But if not then I hope everything goes well for you. I'm sure the girl you plan to give those to _'won't deny you with those babies'_."

Bolin laughed and nodded while bidding her another good-bye. Iris waved until Bolin had vanished within the bustling street crowd a block or so ahead. Once he was out of sight, Iris turned on her toes and followed the moonlit streets back to her home.

A smile played like a fiddle on her lips, _'Good luck, Bolin.'_


End file.
